


Трудности воспитания

by Rina_Prince



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Manga Coloring, Pencil, fandom Akatsuki no Yona 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25733719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina_Prince/pseuds/Rina_Prince
Summary: Колоринг бонусногоскетчаиз манги.Размер: 1129*1328 px; вес: 1.09 МБ; превью: 600*700 px, 330 КБ
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: AkaYona: ФБ2020|05: челлендж, Level 3: Челлендж 2020





	Трудности воспитания

[ ](https://i1.lensdump.com/i/jbC3Co.png)

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 
> 
> `<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AkaYona_Fandom_Kombat_2020_challenge/works"><img src="https://i1.lensdump.com/i/joOwR0.png" style="display: block; width: 500px; max-width:100%; box-shadow: 0 0 5px rgba(0,0,0,0.2);"></a>`


End file.
